Behind Closed Doors: Love in an Elevator
by xacciodeathlyhallows
Summary: Rizzles smut. Oneshot. What really happened in episode 3x11. I posted this on my Tumblr after the episode came out, and decided I'd post it here to see what you guys think.


"_I'm going to tell you something very serious. Don't panic. Hold your breath and move as fast as you can to the crime lab. Go now!"_

Sitting in the crime lab, Jane did exactly as she was told not to; she panics as Maura keeps her composure, think of all the possible diseases they could have been exposed to. Someone bursts through the door of the crime lab wearing a white hazmat suit. This couldn't be a very good sign.

"_Remove your clothing, place it in these bags, and wash with the decontamination soap."_

Maura didn't take any time at all before she started to undress herself. As she frantically unzips her dress and slips it off of her slender body, she reveals a simple black bra. Her honey blonde hair falls over her shoulders and Jane is entranced by Maura's delicate figure. Jane lets her eyes roam from Maura's ankles all the way up to her breasts, pausing there and continuing to her face. She felt her face heat up as her cheeks started burning. While she stares at her best friend's slender figure, her pupils dilate, almost completely engulfing her chocolate brown irises.

"It's no time to be modest, Jane." Maura warns. Jane is still wearing all of her clothes, too nervous to be naked in front of a strange man and her best friend. She watches Maura slump down behind a chair, trying to stay out of the strange man's sight. As she removed her black bra, large breasts were revealed. Maura was well-endowed, and Jane made sure she took note of that. Her eyes stayed on Maura's breasts as the woman stood up. She was now completely naked, unaware that Jane was staring directly at her breasts. She walks over to the shower as Jane hides behind a red biohazard trash can, slowly undressing, trying her best not to be seen.

As Maura takes extra care to soap up her body, she is unaware that she is being watched by her best friend, who is still hiding her own body being that same red biohazard trash can. She lets the water run over her honey colored hair, turning it a darker red. She runs her hands down her body, making sure to wash once again with the soap. She took in the surprising warmth of the water on her skin, closing her eyes as she continued to shower.

Distracted and incredibly aroused by Maura's body, Jane reached down, running her hand along her inner thigh, stopping where she felt the warmth of her intense arousal. Jane's breath hitched as her hand dipped into the apex of her thighs, finding it slick and warm. She held back a moan as her slightly rough fingers teased slick folds. She could feel the scars on her palms against her soft, warm skin. Her hand reached back down, long fingers running slowly along her slick folds once more, teasing herself.

She desperately wanted more, but she knew she couldn't. Not like this, not at work; and especially not when she could have contracted a deadly disease. She quickly snapped herself out of it and Maura stepped out of the shower, covering her body with a too-small towel. As Jane got in the shower, she took no time at all to wash her body. She wanted another chance to see her best friend's delicate, gorgeous body.

Once she was dressed, she walked over to where Maura was with her laptop. Arousal was still obvious in Jane's eyes. Maura looked at Jane, grinning slightly. Maura knew what Jane was doing behind that red biohazard trash can. She had thought of Jane as a romantic partner a few times, and she wasn't entirely against the idea. She liked that Jane could be easily aroused simply by her figure.

"Jane, I know what you were doing." She said. Jane played dumb.

"What are you talking about, Maur." She asked as an obvious guilty smile appeared on her face.

"You were in the beginning stages of masturbation as you became aroused by my naked body." Maura whispered, being blunt as usual. Jane blushed, but she wasn't about to deny it.

"Wow, Maura, well that definitely makes it seem a lot less embarrassing." Jane said sarcastically, turning away from Maura.

"There's nothing to feel embarrassed about, masturbation is a natural thing." Maura explained.

"Could you be saying this any louder?" Jane asked, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Yes." Maura said simply. Jane laughed a little, looking at Maura with a small smirk.

"Look, Maura, I don't know why I did it. I was just so…"

"Aroused." Maura interrupted.

"Yeah, that." She agreed, clearing her throat. "I guess I just never looked at you like that, and when I saw your body, I couldn't help myself." Jane explained, her hand reaching up and scratching her neck nervously.

"I'm not opposed to it." Maura admitted. Jane gave her a strange look. "Fornication, Jane. I'm not opposed to it, with you. Sometimes best friends know what's best for each other in more way than just one. Often, best friends make great lovers."

Jane blushed. "Maur, are you serious?" She asked, surprised. Jane had always had these thoughts in the very back of her mind, but never intended to act upon them.

"Entirely." Maura said, grinning at Jane. Neither of the women was opposed to a romantic relationship. "Come with me." She added, an idea formulating in her head.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand, leading her to the elevator. She pressed the arrow that pointed up and it opened immediately. As they stepped inside, Maura gave Jane a devious grin. The door shut far too slowly, and as soon as it did, Maura pressed the red button that was used to stop the elevator, usually only in an emergency. "I've read about this on the internet. Sex, I mean." She says, taking off her borrowed robe.

Maura pushed Jane against the elevator door as she untied the sash around Jane's robe. As the robe fell to the floor, Maura smiled. Jane smiled back at Maura, letting her know it was okay to continue her endeavors. Maura placed her lips on Jane's neck, kissing down it slowly. This caused Jane to tremble slightly and crane her neck, exactly what Maura wanted. Delicate fingers ran down Jane's torso, causing muscles to ripple as fingers slowly flowed down soft skin.

"Most women enjoy the stimulation of their clitoris." Maura said, almost ruining the mood. Jane sighed.

"Maur, this is supposed to be romantic." Jane whispered.

Maura silently apologized, continuing to kiss down Jane's neck and collar bone. She let her hand reach up to cup one of Jane's breasts, massaging it slowly, letting her thumb gently rub her nipple until it became erect. When Jane moaned softly at Maura's touch, Maura kissed down to Jane's breast, taking Jane's nipple into her mouth, sucking on it softly and letting her tongue tease it in slow, light circles. Maura wanted to say something informative, but thought it would be better to keep quiet, not wanting to ruin Jane's mood again.

Maura's hand traveled from Jane's soft thigh to the apex of her legs. She let her fingers tease Jane's soft, warm skin, causing Jane to whimper. Then, Maura let her finger run slowly over Jane's clit. This caused Jane to moan Maura's name softly, and Maura picked up the pace. Their eyes met and Jane pulled Maura toward her. Their lips met and they kissed for what seemed to be hours, pulling away only when they needed to breathe. Maura's finger moved from Jane's clit to slowly dip down farther, inching inside of her.

Slowly and gently thrusting her fingers into Jane, Maura was pleased with her endeavors. Jane moaned, her hands resting on Maura's back, hugging her close. Maura's fingers moved faster, causing Jane to buck her hips, silently begging for more. Maura pulled her finger out slowly, immediately adding another finger. Slipping both fingers inside of Jane, Maura continued to pick up her pace, causing Jane to groan softly. Jane's eyes had darkened considerably; her pupils were almost swallowing her iris completely, making her eyes look black. There was lust and desire in Jane's eyes as she became closer to her climax. Her breathing was ragged and her lips were parted just barely.

Maura picked up the pace, her thumb reaching up to gently rub Jane's clit in small circles. That was all it took to push Jane over the edge. Her hands gripped Maura's shoulders, nails digging into pale skin. Moaning Maura's name, she tightened around Maura's fingers. Maura didn't slow down. Jane's muscles tensed and she trembled, causing her fingernails to dig deeper into Maura's shoulders. She cried out Maura's name as her orgasm approached quickly, giving her no mercy. She moaned, her breath heavy. Finally she fell against Maura, her body limp as she hugged her.

She wanted this to last, because she knew that they would exit that elevator as if nothing had ever happened, but she knew it wouldn't last.


End file.
